DWM Bloopers
by westwindwaker
Summary: Sometimes, the dying will bullet doesn't work as expected. Tsuna regrets a lot of things after all. A series of one-shots focused on dying will mode bloopers.
1. Chapter 1

**DWM Bloopers**

By WestWindWaker

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, an unremarkable, brown-haired boy, was cornered by bullies. It was the usual group: Mochida and his lackeys. They had chased him here in the hopes of getting payback for the humiliation Mochida suffered when he lost to Tsuna in front of Kyoko. They were going to beat him up and he was helpless to stop it.

The bullies were discussing amongst themselves their plans of what to do in full detail. They were probably trying to intimidate the poor boy. It worked.

Tsuna was sweating bullets while they just stood there and talked. He wanted to run so badly, but alas, he couldn't. He knew if he tried running, they would stop him before he got anywhere. He stayed where he was and listened.

Mochida was now adding to the plan, "And then we should force him to redo the match while he's still injured. This way Kyoko will realize who she should really be with when she sees me win."

Tsuna wanted to laugh at Mochida. It wasn't his loss to Tsuna that made Kyoko dislike him. It was his nasty attitude. Couldn't he see that? He was even more of an idiot than Dame-Tsuna himself if he couldn't.

One of the lackeys turned to Mochida and commented, "Ummm... Sir, I don't think that is why she doesn't like you."

Mochida didn't react well to this. He gave the boy a hard slap on the head and gave a glare as if daring the boy to continue. He didn't.

Mochida also retorted, "She does like me. She just isn't willing to show it because of Dame-Tsuna. She'll confess soon enough once I beat him in a fight in front of her."

Tsuna shook his head at the boy. Doesn't he know the first thing about girls? Again, Mochida's stupidity was showcased.

Mochida's eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw the movement from Tsuna. He forcefully yanked him by the collar towards his own face. He spit in Tsuna's face and growled angrily, "You think I'm lying Dame-Tsuna? We'll see when Kyoko becomes my girlfriend." With that, the boy pushed Tsuna back into the wall of the alleyway.

Tsuna cringed, thinking he was about to get hit. He was hit, but not with what he expected. Instead of Mochida's fist slamming into his face, it was the dying will bullet.

Suddenly the brunette yelled out, "Reborn!" as he somehow burst through all his clothes, only his boxers staying on in the process. A flame was also lit on his forehead.

Tsuna cried out, "I'll run and laugh with my dying will!" He started running away from the bullies, all the while cackling as if something was really funny.

All the bullies could do was stare, as Dame-Tsuna was too fast and crazy to be bothered with.

High up in a tree overlooking the alleyway, a lone figure sat. His gaze lingered on the retreating brunette. He pulled down his fedora and thought, 'Looks like Dame-Tsuna needs more training that I thought.'

**A/N** I'd appreciate suggestions as for what else could happen with the dying will mode. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

**DWM Bloopers**

Reborn watched as his student Tsuna slept. He looked so peaceful. Oh well, he wouldn't for long. Reborn smirked. After all, a mafia boss had so many duties that he just couldn't afford to sleep in.

Reborn jumped off of his hammock and crept over to his student's bed. Leon crawled into his right hand, ready to transform at Reborn's signal. A moment later, Leon turned into a giant mallet. After he adjusted his grip on Leon, Reborn swung the green mallet at Tsuna's head.

_Thwack_, Leon made contact with Tsuna's head. Still not awake, Tsuna rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a loud _thump_. Somehow, Reborn's student was still asleep.

Sighing, the sun arcobaleno tipped the brim of his fedora downward. He would have to try a different method. Reborn then proceeded to try a method he once saw Lambo use to wake Tsuna up. He jumped up and down on Tsuna's belly.

Surprisingly, Tsuna was still asleep. Reborn sat down on Tsuna and thought about how he could wake up his student. Well, he could always try that.

After coming to this conclusion, Reborn walked over to where Tsuna's head was. Reborn then leaned down and pinched Tsuna's cheeks, moving them to the sides of his face. Although this method was highly amusing, it afforded no results in the wake up Tsuna department.

Sighing, Reborn had to wonder if he had accidently hit Tsuna too hard on the head. It would be hard to wake up the boy if he was unconscious. After thinking about it for a moment, Reborn decided that no, Tsuna was not unconscious. He hadn't been knocked out by harder hits before.

This thought led to another revelation. It was possible that Tsuna had gained a resistance to such wake up methods. Oh, how Reborn missed the days when Tsuna would wake up after one hit to the head.

While he was pondering his next move, the door opened. In came Nana Sawada, his charge's mother. She saw them on the floor and smiled. Nana then announced, "It's time for breakfast, Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun."

Her words seemed to have the desired effect on Tsuna. Those words, spoken in a soft, motherly voice had woken him up. Tsuna sat up and yawned, one hand coming up automatically to hide it. He blinked sleepy eyes at her and asked, "Is it morning time already, Okaasan?"

Nana smiled at the question and replied in the affirmative. She then went downstairs.

Reborn narrowed his eyes at Tsuna, something didn't add up. Although he definitely looked sleepy, Tsuna's voice had been crystal clear. It was as if he had already woken up…

Reborn stared at Tsuna and came to the conclusion that yes, Tsuna was woken up by his wake up calls. Reborn had to admit to himself however, that the boy had done a surprisingly good job at deceiving him.

Reborn would have been fine with it if Tsuna had tricked anyone else. Unfortunately, Tsuna had decided to trick his tutor, Reborn. It made Reborn angry, that Tsuna would go against him. In Reborn's opinion, Tsuna needed punishment.

Reborn considered his options for a moment. Glancing down at Leon, he silently asked his partner to transform into a gun. A dying will bullet would serve as sufficient punishment.

Reborn smirked evilly and walked towards Tsuna slowly. Tsuna's reaction was hilarious. The boy tried to back away from Reborn. It didn't work. Reborn raised Leon and pulled the trigger.

_Bang_. The dying will bullet flew out of the gun's chamber and collided nicely with his student's head. His revenge accomplished, the hit man sat down to enjoy the show.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, an orange flame was kindled into life on the boy's forehead. Tsuna shot up from the floor yelling, "Reborn!" As the kid was already only in his boxers, none of his clothes managed to get ripped to shreds.

Then, the strangest thing happened. It was the reason why Reborn never shot his student so soon after he woke up again.

Instead of his usual shouting, the boy only looked tiredly at Reborn for a second. Then, before he could realize what was happening, Reborn was scooped up by his student.

Puzzled, Reborn stayed nestled in his student's arms to see what would happen. Then, to his dismay, Tsuna started walking back to his bed.

Panicked, Reborn attempted to escape from his student. However, seeing as Tsuna was in his dying will mode, all attempts at escape failed. Tsuna only hugged Reborn tighter to him.

After the brunet returned to his bed, he tucked both of them in while keeping a secure hold on Reborn. A minute later, Tsuna was asleep.

As the dying will flames on Tsuna's head died down, Reborn figured this was his chance. Unfortunately, in his cursed form Reborn couldn't escape from Tsuna's dying will powered hug. It seemed as if the brunet retained his strength in sleep.

Defeated, the hit man was about to go back to sleep when the door opened. For a second, Nana could be seen poking her head around the door frame. Then she was gone, the door closing as she silently cooed about her cute son and Reborn-chan snuggled together.

Reborn cursed himself as he missed his chance to escape from Tsuna. It seemed that he would have to spend a few more hours with the boy.

With horror, Reborn realized that he was basically a glorified teddy bear in this situation.


End file.
